The Force Unleashed:Home Truths
by Star Wars Anthology Series
Summary: Set in 3BBY, Starkiller is leaving Kashyyyk shaken (Read FU:Old Relicts) Now with the name Galen Marek inside his head he must search to find out who that is


**The Force Unleashed: Homes truths **

Writers note; this acts a continuation of the Force Unleashed: Old Relicts by Star Wars Anthology Series

**3BBY**

The _Rogue Shadow _left the Kashyyyk upper atmosphere. Tension inside the cockpit was very high after the death of Grievous and Starkillers mental breakdowns on the surface. "I need to find out who this man is. This Galen Marek" The apprentice looked nervous and unnerved which wasn't surprising considering what had happened. "Juno I'm going to the sleeping quarters if you don't mind?" "No sure, knock yourself out"

Starkiller unbuckled his seat strap and left the cockpit, then made his way to his personal sleeping quarters. The apprentice unbuttoned his tunic and hung it up on a peg next to his bed. He then pulled off his muddy boots and climbed onto his bed. Starkiller buried his head into the soft pillow and pulled the duvet over himself. His lonely thoughts were initially about Juno, his feelings about her were becoming complicated. His affections for her were growing stronger but he found it hard to express it. Starkiller fell into a deep sleep, he saw Juno and imagined running his hand through her silk like blonde hair. Her perfectly shaped lips and her deep blue eyes that he found himself falling into every time he looked into them. The dream was pleasurable but then it turned dark, Juno vanished into black vapour. Starkiller reached out for her but she had gone, it was too late. In his dream he then found himself surrounded by mist and smoke. From out of the darkness, two hooded figures approached. A male and a female in Jedi robes. They seemed to hover as they came right up to him and pulled their hoods down. The male Jedi was the first to speak "Son"

"Father?" Starkiller panted, his eyes widening like a distance moon off some planet. "Son, you are conflicted within, you have chosen the wrong path. Your hatred and anger has seduced you"

"I'm sorry Father" a solo tear formed at the inner part of his eye. "Galen you must turn on your master"

"Galen? Is that me? Galen Marek?" said Starkiller as the tears down streamed down his cheeks

"Yes son that is your true name. Vader as blurred your memories for his own good"

"Kashyyyk. Why Kashyyyk, was that you that I felt down there?" "Yes Galen, for that is our homeworld and the place that Vader vanquished me before your eyes. Your return helped break through the mental barriers set by Vader and enabled me and your mother to appear to you like this"

Starkiller reached his hand out to touch his mother but his hand went straight through her for she was only a vision. An apparition of the spirits of his parents. His father continued "You must turn to the light and strike the Empire where it hurts but remain to appear loyal to your master until you grow strong enough to kill him. Go to Raxus Prime, to the Empire construction facility. Vader is building a second Death Star in the clouds of the planet. If the Empire gain a second weapon like this, there will be no hope for the galaxy"

Juno Eclipse smiled as Starkiller re-entered the cockpit and took his seat. Juno could see that he had been sweating. "We should be back at the Death Star within the hour"

"No, set a new course" Starkiller put in. "Where to? Have you spoke to Vader again?"

"Set course to Raxus Prime" and Juno nodded.

The _Rouge Shadow _landed a few miles south of the Empire construction facility. Starkiller stood up inside the cockpit and placed his hand on Juno's shoulder "Stay with the ship" She smiled in agreement. Starkiller left and Juno sat looking out the window at the Death Star that floated in the clouds nearby. Construction droids swarmed around it like tiny bugs, transport ships constantly flew up and down from the surface.

Starkiller wrapped his shoulders and the bottom half of his face in a thick beige cloth, the Raxus Prime air wasn't the cleanest. Starkiller scurried through the droid wastelands, the rusting debris the only thing for the eye to see for miles. Soon Starkiller was close to the facility, he took cover behind a rusty old carcass of a NR-N99 Droid tank from the Clone Wars. The apprentice peered his head over it and across the heavily defended wall that surrounded the facility. He then looked up at the Death Star that floated in the clouds above. Starkiller grabbed the top of the tank and hauled himself up. Now the apprentice stood on the top of the Droid tank and gazed up at the Death Star. Starkiller raised his arms and stretched his fingers out. He closed his eyes and focused the force on the Death Star. _You can do it son _the voice rang through his head. It soon became a struggle to hold his arms up as he tried to get a grip on the moon sized space station. Sweat began to pour from his forehead, veins began to pop out down his neck and across his arms. He let out small growls of pain as he felt his grip slowly becoming stronger. Starkiller felt the bones in his arms tremble at the weight of the task. His small growls became a long continuous scream as he focused harder and harder. The thick metal sheets covering the space station began to ripple. The construction droids crumbled into small spheres and fell to the ground. The transport ships folded over in half like putty. The rippling metal sheets now began to violently shake and slam up and down against the frame structure. The station began to move slightly as Starkiller screams turned into pants of pain. His nose started to bleed as he felt his grip grow strong over the Death Star. Starkiller suddenly clamped his fingers into fists and huge dents smashed inwards all over the space station, the apprentice must have struck the half constructed engines as a huge explosion almost rocked Starkiller off his perch. The young apprentice released his force grip and fell backwards off the tank and tumbled down the mountain of Droids. The Death Star now it had been released just plummeted like a stone into a river. The space station crashed to the surface with a deafening explosion. Pieces of metal flew in all directions, a dust cloud consumed everything in sight. Starkiller stumbled to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose.

The _Rouge Shadow _lifted off the ground as the explosions from the Death Star kept on erupting. PROXY walked into the cockpit. Starkiller panted for breathe as his holodroid took the form of Darth Vader. "Where are you!? Get back to me right now. Our construction facility on Raxus Prime has been attacked. Only a Jedi strong in the force could bring down something that big!" For the first time, Starkiller had seen Vader lose his cool. "Yes my Master"

PROXY returned to his Droid form and Starkiller leaned back in his chair. _Now return to him son, regain his trust, Vader grows suspicious of you _the voice echoed through his head. "Yes Father"

Juno looked over at him "Pardon?" "Oh sorry, no nothing"

The Emperor sat in his throne, his apprentice Darth Vader stood near him looking out of the window of the Super Star Destroyer "Lord Vader, do not lie to me. You have taken an apprentice, I have felt him. He is the one who destroyed my second Death Star. He is strong with the force but you shall prove your loyalty to me by striking him down" The room was now awkward and silent. "Yes my master, it will be done. As soon as he returns to me" 


End file.
